My Maid Is?
by ahn naemi
Summary: Sehun ditinggal pergi orang tuanya selama 3 bulan. Bagaimana jika selama 3 bulan sehun ditemani maidnya yang sexy dan menggemaskan sekaligus? HUNHAN


**Ahh anyeong yeorobun! Aemiauthor baru disini. Jadi maap kalo ada kurang kurang ato gimana yah. Yang di bawah umur jangan baca! Bahaya lohhh! Selamat membaca para readers!**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **My maid is..?**

 **Oh sehun**

 **Xi luhan**

 **And other cast**

 **Rated : T++/ M**

 **Happy reading:***

Pagi yang cerah di gangnam saat ini. Susana damai, burung burung berkicauan merdu, matahari mulai menyinari indahnya kota. Namun, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di rumah seorang pangeran tampan saat ini. "OHH SEHUNN BANGUN! Astaga anak ini! SEHUN-AHHBANGUN  
SEKARANGATAU MOBILMU KU BAKAR!" Teriak wanita cantik sambil menjewer telinga indahnya lalu menepuk nepuk pipinya. Seketika pemuda albino itu bangun sambil mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya "YAK EOMMAA! Sabar dong! Tega sekali pada anakmu yang tampan  
melebihi dewayunani ini-"."terserah mu hunna sekarang cepat bangun turun kebawah. Ada yang ingin eomma dan appa bicarakan pagi ini" potong eomma cantiknya. "Ha? AISH?! Eomma ini hari minggu oh tuha-" BRAKKK. Pintu tertutup dengan tidakelitnya"EOMMA  
TIDAK

MAU TAU SEHUN SAYANG"."haishh nenek sihir itu benar benar" pemuda itu pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan turun ke bawah dengan langkah layaknya zombie bangun tidur"

"Ahh sehun anakku sayang sudah bangun ya? Pagi mu indah sayang? Kemarilah duduk kita makan pagi. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan" ungkap eomma cantik itu. "Ne eomma. Tidak usah berlagak sok manis jika tadisaat membangunkanku macam iblis yangtak  
punya hati" sontak wanita yang tidak bisa dibilang muda ataupun tua itu mengeluarkan tanduknya "cukup yeobo jangan marah marah. Ini masih pagi mari kita bicarakan hal ini dengan sehun baik baik" ujar sang appa dengan lembutnya sambilmengelusrambutsang  
istri. "Tuh dengarkan kata appa" hampir saja sang eomma kembali mengamuk lalu dengan segera appa memotongnya "ahh, jadi begini sehun-ah appa dan eomma mu ini ingin pergi ke beijing. Biasa lah mengurus perusahaan disana". "Hemm, lalu berapa lama kalianpergi?"  
ucap sehun dengan datar karna sudah biasa ditinggal tinggal. "Sekitar 3 bulanan hun". BRAKKK " ULANGI?! TIGA BULAN? APPA MEMBIARKAN AKU SENDIRI DISINI TERLANTAR?!"."kau ini berisik sekali sih hun. Tenang saja nanti ada yang temenin kok dirumah.

Eomma mu yang cantik dan baik ini sudah menyewakan maid cantik untukmu kok sayangg" ujar eomma sambil kedip kedip seperti kelilipan. "Ah ye sehunna habis ini kita berangkat sayang. Nanti maid mu datang jam 9 mungkin? Ah yasudahappa mau mengambilbarang  
dulu". "Ah yaa, eomma juga mau mengambil barang jam 8 nanti taxy datang menjemput kami" lalu mereka berdua pun pergi kekamarnya meninggalkan sehun dengan muka cengonya yang tampan "memang orangtua tidak berperasaan meninggalkan anak seenaknyasaja  
huh"

.

.

.

Sehun pov

"Ahhh sehun-ah eomma dan appa berangkat dulu sayangg. Oh ya perlakukan maid mu dengan baik yah JANGAN MACAM MACAM DENGAN MAID ITU berlakulah sopan ya sayangkuu dadahhh" dikecupnya pipiku berulang kali "ahh berhenti eomma itu menggelikan cepat sana  
/perginanti terlambat" usir sehun "oke sayang dadahh" eomma dan appa melambaikan tangan lalu segera masuk kedalam taxy. Aku pun masuk kerumah dengan tenang dan nyaman. Ahhh sepinya rumah ini. Baru kali ini eomma menyewa seorang maid biasanyarumah  
/isinya cuma butler saja. Lalu aku pun beranjak pergi ke kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurku yang diganggu eomma tercintaku.

Sehun pov end

.

.

TING TONG~~

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG~

"Ahh tidak ada orang yah?" Ucap gadis mungil itu, lalu kembali memencet bel berulang ulang.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG~~

"ARGHHH SIAPA ITUU YANG MEMENCET BEL HAHH?!" Dengan langkah lebar lebar sambil marah marah sehun beranjak turun menuju pintu utama

TING TONG TING TONG TING-

"YAK SABAR BODOH!" Sehun pun membuka pintu dan melongo melihat siapa yang datang. Astaga! Kenapa ada bidadari jatuh dari surga pagi pagi sial begini? Ahh mata rusa yang cantik, rambut brunette panjang yang indah, lentiknya bulu mata itu, ow ow owbibirtipis  
/manis itu ahhh sangat menggodaa. "Maaf, tuan. Eumm ap-apa tuan pemilik rumah ini? Eum saya maid baru y-y-yang disuruh datang kesini" sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Lalu mulai menatap gadis itu lekat "oh, kau maidnya? Siapa namamu?" Ujarsehundingin  
/dan mengintimidasi "e-eumm ne a-ak-aku luhan -eh xi luhan". " oh, masuk lah" lalu sehun masuk ke rumahnya dan duduk di ruang tv.

.

.

"e-eh tu-tuan ma-maaf nama tuan s-si-siapa?" Ucap luhan terbata sambil menatap ngeri ke arah sehun. Sehun mendelik "ah kau ini bodoh atau apa? Apa ibuku tidak memberi tau namaku? Nama tuan mu sendiri kau tidak tau hah?" Luhan merutuki

kebodohannya. _Aah luhan bagaimana kau bisa lupa nama tuan mu sendiri hm?_. "A-ah tuan di-dimana te-tempatku ti-tidur tu-an".ahhastaga maid ini "dilantai atas disebelah kamarku pintu yang bercat pink"."te-terima k-k-kasih tuan em saya merapikan  
/barang dulu tuan. Pe-permisi". Luhan pun berjalan sambil menggeret kopernya keatas namun sehun mencegat jalan luhan, luhanpunsegeratertunduk melihat itu. "Berhenti berkata terbata. Kau bersikap seperti aku akan memakanmu saja" mendengar

suara sehun luhanpun semakin tertunduk. "Atau memang kau ingin ku makan hm?". "A-aniyo tuan p-permisi aku ingin membereskan barangku" luhanpun lari dari sehun dengan langkah terburu buru ia menaiki tangga sambil mengangkat kopernya yang berat. "Haa  
/maid itu menggemaskan sekali. Bagaimana jika aku bermain dengannya sedikit mungkin?kkkk".

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pendek yah? Hehe maaf yaaa! Doain aja mudah mudahan fast update! Ahh jangan lupa review yah! Kasih saran juga boleh!**


End file.
